Edain Mod Soundsets
The Edain Mod's units and heroes all have their own soundset, made using sounds from, if possible,Lord of the Ring movies and games sound sets and if not from soundsets of other movies and games. This page is absolutely massive in term of size because of how much stuff is on there, to allow for smooth navigation we recommend you let the page load COMPLETELY ' before scrolling, rushing down the page will result in extremely choppy navigation and you might miss what you're looking for. Gondor Heroes 'Aragorn ' Spawn Select Move Attack Athelas Oathbreakers Help Die Respawn Speech (Unused) 'Faramir ' Select Move 'Pippin ' Attack Die Help Move Abilities Respawn Select Spawn 'Gandalf ' Attack (Dwarves) Die (Dwarves) Other (The Corrupted) Attack (The Corrupted) Help (The Corrupted) Move (The Corrupted) Select (The Corrupted) Ring (Grey) Attack (Grey) Die (Grey) Help (Grey) Move (Grey) Respawn (Grey) Select (Grey) Help (Dwarves) Move (Dwarves) Respawn Retreat (Grey) Select (Dwarves) Spawn Abilities Attack (White) Help (White) Move (White) Ring (White) Respawn (White) Select (White) Spawn (White) 'Beregond ' Ambush Attack Die Help Move Respawn Retreat Select Spawn Abilities 'Imrahil ' Ambushed Attacked Die Help Move 1 Respawn Retreat Select Spawn 'Denethor ' Attack Die Help Move Abilities Respawn Select Spawn 'Boromir Attack Die Abilities Help Move Respawn Select Spawn Gains Ring Units Arnor Heroes Araphant Attack Die Help Move Respawn Select Spawn Arvedui Attack Die Retreat Help Move Respawn Spawn Select Carthaen Attack Die Other Retreat Garrison in tower Move Spawn/Respawn Select Units Rohan Heroes Eowyn Attack Abilities Die Move Respawn Select Help Spawn Theoden Attack Abilities Charge into the enemy Dies Healed Help Mount Move Select Select (Corrupted Theoden) Respawn Units Imladris Heroes Elrond Attack Healing Help Move Respawn Select Spawn Arwen ' Spawn Select Move Attack Help Respawn Arwen's Purity Light of the Evenstar Noro Lim, Noro Lim Asfaloth! Gondor: Aragorn's Anduril Unused: Waters of Hithaeglir 'Halbarad Attack Die Help Move Spawn Select Cirdan Spawn Attack Help Move Respawn Select Units Lothlorien Heroes Haldir Attack Move Help Respawn Select Spaw Galadriel Attack Ring Die Help Abilities Move Respawn Attack (Dark Queen) Select (Dark Queen) Abilities (Dark Queen) Select Spawn Other Treebeard Attack Help Abilities Move Respawn Select Spawn Units Angmar Heroes Gulzar Attack Abilities Die Spawn Help Move Respawn Select Mornamarth Attack Die Help Move Respawn Select Spawn Helegwen Attack Die Help Other Move Respawn Select Spawn Drauglin Attack Die Help Abilities Moves Respawn Select Spawn Dûrmarth Attack Die Help Move Respawn Select Spawn Zaphragor Attacks Die Abilities Help Move Respawn Select Spawn Units Isengard Heroes Saruman Attack Die Abilities Ring Help Move Saruman of Many Colors Respawn Retreat Select Spawn Wulfgar Attack Die Help Move Respawn Select Spawn Ability Units Mordor Heroes Gothmog Attack Move Abilities Selected Spawn Units Castellans Attack Die Move Select Spawn Dwarves Heroes 'Beorn ' Attack Help Move Respawn Select Spawn Ered Luin Heroes 'Balin ' Spawn Select Move Attack Help Death Respawn 'Bard ' Spawn Select Move Attack Help Respawn 'Bofur ' Spawn Select Move Attack Help Respawn Summon Bifur & Bombur Units Iron Hills Heroes 'Murin ' Attack Dies Help Move Spawn Select 'Drar ' Attack Move Spawn Select Units Misty Mountains Heroes Units Category:Game Elements